Devices such as portable computing devices may include two housing portions. For example, the housing portions may comprise a lid and a base. In this regard, by way of further example, a laptop computer may include a base with a keyboard and a lid with a display.
The lid may be configured to pivot with respect to the base. In an open configuration, both the display and the keyboard may be exposed such that a user may interact with the keyboard and the display during use of the laptop. Further, in a closed configuration, the display and the keyboard may be protected. In this regard, the keyboard and the display may fold toward one another, such that only outer protective portions of the housing are exposed. Further, the laptop may define a relatively thin profile in the closed configuration, which may facilitate transport thereof.
A latch may be employed to releasably retain the laptop in the closed configuration. Use of a latch may provide additional protection for the laptop. In this regard, accidental opening of the laptop may be substantially averted.
In some embodiments the latch may comprise a mechanical mechanism employing interference fit or other mechanical interaction to releasably retain the laptop in a closed configuration. However, mechanical mechanisms may be prone to failure during drop events or may experience wear over time which may detrimentally affect functionality of the latch. Alternatively the latch may comprise a magnetic mechanism. However, magnetic mechanisms may provide an unsatisfactory user experience in terms of the release forces involved. Accordingly, improved latch mechanism configured to address these and other problems may be desirable.